Field of the invention: The present invention relates to snacks and food coatings made from corn starch based food coatings that expand on baking. More specifically the corn starch is a spray cooked, agglomerated waxy corn starch.
Corn starch is widely used in manufactured snack foods. It can be used as a sole starch component or is mixed with other starches and flours. Corn starch is well known to expand well during cooking, compared to other starch, like tapioca. But corn starch tends to make softer foodstuffs. It is desirable to have a corn starch that retains its favorable expansion characteristics but produces a harder snack.